heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
37th CMB
The is a unit of the Legitimacy Kingdom military, attached to the 1st Generation Object, Baby Magnum. The main characters in Heavy Object are members of this battalion. Principles The 37th's insignia consists of a blue circular gear with four rectangular edges, the bottom one with the unit's designation and the others with the words "Heavy", "Barrel" and "Magnum". Inside it is a pale gear with XXXVII (37 in roman numerals) and the words "Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved by understanding."Heavy Object Back Cover The battalion was initially described as having around 800 soldiers,Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 1 but in volume 7 it is described as a 1000-man battalion. Given that the same volume also mentions Froleytia had expanded the battalion's medics, doctors and medical facilities after the incident with the Water Strider in Alaska, it's possible the battalion was expanded after the incident, or the initial 800 figure was only referring to soldiers and wasn't counting non-combat personal like medics and mechanics.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 9 Unlike some other units who have discarded conventional weapons like tanks or aircraft due to the undisputed superiority of Objects in the battlefield, the 37th has kept several of these outdated machines, which they have used in occasions where their Object was unavailable or to support it during an operation.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 16 The 37th has been shown to have tanks, fighter planes, UAVs, helicopters, transport trucks, electric snowmobiles,Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 4 military amphibious hovercrafts,Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 6 bomb disposal powered suits and unmanned/remote controlled mine clearing armored trucks.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 4 Bodyguard Unit Like all Elites, Milinda Brantini has a dedicated bodyguard unit (apparently picked from the intelligence department of the battalion) trained and equipped to protect her against any harm. While the bodyguards were described as "muscular men with better equipment than Quenser" in their first appearance,Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 3 they were described as a group of more than ten girls at the same age or a little older than Milinda in their next appearance (which the narration states may be because they are guarding a young female Elite), wearing all-black skintight night battle uniforms and wielding carbines. Their appearance and cold glares led the narration to state the possibility of all of them being kuuderes.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 4 Chronology Heavy Object The 37th was initially stationed in the Alaska District.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Following Quenser and Heivia's victory over the Water Strider and their subsequent deployment to various areas around the world, the Baby Magnum and the rest of the 37th were also deployed with them in the Strait of Gibraltar and in the world powers' coalition to liberate Oceania from the military dictatorship.Heavy Object Chapter 2Heavy Object Chapter 3 Members *Major Froleytia Capistrano (commanding officer) *First Lieutenant Milinda Brantini (Elite, Baby Magnum pilot) *Battlefield student Quenser Barbotage (trainee mechanic and combat engineer) *Private first class Heivia Winchell (radar analyst) *Ayami Cherryblossom (maintenance chief) *Myonri (soldier) *Cookman (soldier, deceased) *Westy (soldier, deceased) *Battlefield student Charles (deceased) *Battlefield student Nutley (spy for the 24th, deceased) *Basic (soldier) *Girly (soldier) *Kevin (soldier) *Second Lieutenant Elfily Classic (intelligence division) *Marks (soldier, deceased) *Conrad (soldier, deceased) *Evans (soldier) *Lilim Gazette (electronics division member) References Category:37th CMB Category:Legitimacy Kingdom